


Blossom Blues

by CatofStarsandMoonlight



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Art, GraffitiArtist! Bill, M/M, attempt at flirting, flower shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:57:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11487798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofStarsandMoonlight/pseuds/CatofStarsandMoonlight
Summary: Bill likes Pine tree, he has liked him for a long time, so painting the wall of his sister's flower shop was the best way to get the attention of the brunette, right?Right.





	Blossom Blues

Bill hummed a small and cryptic song, the sound of spray accompanying the small tune with his creation of the day taking form easily, the inky expanse of tendrils, eyes and mouths and teeth adorning the wall of that small establishment. The blonde had to accept that even if he got mad every time his paintings were erased out of that place, every new creature he formed was better than the last, Cipher was a persistent man, and if the owner of the place thought that painting over his graffiti time and time again was going to make him stop, well…

 

_They could always found out who got more patience on the situation._

 

Bill smirked and continued forming the outline, meanwhile a short figure was making his way towards the flower shop of his sister, checking his phone and passing through the alleyway that rested next to his destination, he gave a quick side-glance to the place, not minding much about it and getting ready to reach for the main door of the store, until the image of the body messing with the wall of his twin shop got registered. Dipper’s eyes widened with realization and he turned around quickly, running back to the entrance of the passage.

 

A groan left the lips of the brunette “Oh, man. _For real?_ I just re-painted that wall!”

 

Blue eyes snapped away from the construction and landed on the approaching owner of a pair of hazel eyes, the youngman was obviously fuming and Bill couldn’t suppress the smile that was tugging at his lips, _cute._ The blonde jumped down the parapet he was using for leverage and acted innocent “Is there a problem, _Pine tree?”_

 

Dipper scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, stopping in front the tanned male “What now? Are you deaf? Because I’m perfectly sure you heard me”.

 

The snarky reply made the smile of the blonde get bigger, raising both hands in a sign of peace “Alright, alright, no need to act so aggressive. I’m not doing anything bad”.

 

There was a scoff in the form of an answer “You’re vandalizing the property of my sister”.

 

“Well, I don’t see how this amazing piece of art could be taken as a vandalic act”, Bill retored in simplicity, proudly pointing to the image he was creating. The Pines boy eyed the drawing with curiosity, identifying the creature almost immediately, his brows furrowed a little bit more, annoyed at himself for feeling impressed by the details of this guy's painting, again.

 

Dipper should be honest with himself and accept that the blonde standing in front of him got talent, there was no way of denying that, that didn’t mean he should relent so easily and let all his effort of the last weeks go to waist. He sighed “As much as well represented Lovecraftian creatures are always appreciated… there’s not a real reason to found them plastered at the sides of a cute and familiar flower shop!”

 

Azure eyes narrowed in curiosity, ignoring the last statement said by the annoyed brunette “Ah! So you recognize this abomination?”, The other male huffed for his reclaims not being taken into account.

 

“Of course I do! It’s one of the most important gods described by Lovecraft, alleged the second more powerful, even when some experts of literature said that he might as well be the strongest, ridiculous still, considering it was stated that Azathoth is pretty much omnipotent…” The boy of chocolate orbs stopped his ramblings when he noticed he was getting carried away “But that’s not the point of this discussion. This whole ordeal is about you ushering away the clients of my twin with your drawings”.

 

“Still, Yosogoth possess the omnipresence and it’s not restricted to just one plane, not to mention he is _not_ a literal idiot”, The growing glare of the shorter male made Bill raise his hands again “Now, now, there’s no need to attempt and kill me with those pretty eyes of yours”.

 

The compliment made Dipper stare dumbfounded to the grinning features of the other youngman, taken aback by the sudden frase not being used at being the receiving end of a flitry line (because that was flirting, right?), a blush dusting his cheeks, a second later an accusing expression took hold of his face “Don’t try to flatter me to get out of this problem. You can’t continue doing this, I’m getting tired of cleaning out this things and…!”

 

“Wait just a second there, Pine tree! I seriously meant the compliment, there’s no need to be so suspicious about it”. Before the brunette managed to protest, the blonde continued “But, since you’re so _desperate_ about stopping me from messing around with this wall, maybe we can form a small arrangement”.

 

“What do you mean?”, Dipper frowned.

 

“Take it, as a deal of sorts”, Bill stated, moving forward to get closer to the shorter male, the sudden closeness made the brunette to stumble back, wanting to have some distance between the two.

 

“Y-yeah? And what kind of deal are we talking about?”, The Pines refused to get intimidated and to prove it he stomped a feet forward, a defensive stance being set into play.

 

“An easy one, of course! Not to mention it will be really beneficial for the both of us, if you choose to accept”. The blonde smiled with confidence, not suppressing the chuckle the antics of the brunette caused.

 

“And what will this deal be about to be so _beneficial?”,_ Dipper huffed and raised an eyebrow, watching intently to the owner of the azure orbs.

 

“Well…”, Bill took another step closer, smiling charmingly “You got me to stop making eldritch horrors at the store of this sister of yours, and _I_ got a date with a really cute boy”, the blonde batted his eyelashes, snickering for the stunned expression that the shorter male was making.

 

 _“What!?”_ It was a sound between a confused exclamation and a howl, Dipper felt flustered _(and angry,_ he added) _,_ beyond belief. Was this attractive _(annoying_ , he corrected _) youngman,_ seriously asking him out on a date _and_ calling him cute?

 

Dipper was just a little bit to skeptical about it, pretty sure the other man was just trying to play with him, actually.

 

“What _what_ , Pine tree?”, The blonde mused with glee, the youngman with hazel eyes made his frown more noticeable “I'm just asking you for a small price in return for leaving my favorite spot of inspiration”, he saw the way the other was considering his words, trying to come to a logical conclusion about the whole ordeal. Analyzing the honesty behind the words of Cipher.

 

“I don't even have to accept this deal of yours, you know? I can always just call the police and be done with this”, Dipper deadpanned finally in a sense of simplicity the situation did _not_ have. The way sapphire eyes shined by his words told him the other was amused.

 

“And would you do that? I mean, if the situation was so easily solved why didn’t you do that from the start?”, The blonde questioned, Dipper gritted his teeth, of course the other male was going to notice that “Unless you were just covering my graffitis up so I was _forced_ to come back and do them again. _Oh ho ho, Pine tree!_ Did you really wanted to see me that much?”

 

“As if”, The cheeky comment made him scoff, blush lingering on his cheeks “I have wanted to get rid of you from the moment you began to make me work extra just to help out Mabel! The only reason the police never got involved was because my sister refused to call them”.

 

“Relax, Little tree, I'm just messing with you. Now...”, He leaned down to be face to face with the brunette “Do we have a deal?”

 

Dipper stood his ground, not backing off for the closeness of the blonde another time, scrutinizing the face of the other. Logically he knew that the easier solution would be to accept the offer, go to the date and be over with the mindless routine that have had established itself on to his life, that way he kept his sister happy not mixing the police on the whole ordeal, and, who knows? Maybe he got to pass a good time with an attractive blonde. The brunette shook his head with the intention of hiding his rising blush, at last, he sighed “Alright, deal”.

 

The smile his acceptance guaranteed was something he couldn’t fathom, Bill was grinning on a way that appeared to be downright painful, from cheek to cheek and showing a whole row of white teeth. A joyful laugh was gave by the tanned male, he threw both of his arms to both sides of his body and then retreated towards his stuff quickly, he slung his bag over his shoulder running towards the stunned brunette, grabbing him by the arms and making him spin in an improvised dance, Dipper yelped in surprise and did his best to keep his balance. They finally stopped moving but the boy with hazel eyes didn't have much time to dwell on that fact for the sudden kiss that was put over one of his cheeks, the male gaped incredulously and watched the way the blonde was practically leaping out of the alley they were in.

 

“Call me, don't cha, Pine tree!?”, Does were the parting words the eccentric youngman called, a happy expression still on his face, that was the moment when Dipper noticed the feeling of a piece of paper clutched between one of his hands. He eyed it with surprise, noticing the scribbled set of numbers and name that adorned it.

 

_Of course._

 

Chocolate eyes widened with realization and it downed into him that maybe the one wanting to come back time and time again was someone else, a sound of indignation surged from his lips and he moved to the entrance of the alley, attempting to find the owner of the azure eyes, not being able to decide if he was more annoyed or flustered by the situation, he didn't manage to spot the figure, and with annoyance he contemplated just crumbling down the paper that rested on his hand. But if he did that he wouldn't be able to scold the other male face to face, and also, the tiring activity of covering up the nightmarish creatures designed by Cipher would not end… speaking of which.

 

Dipper sighed and directed his gaze to the unfinished form of the lovecraftian god, with a huff, he stumped to the door of his twin shop, he was going to get a can of paint and when he was done with getting rid of the horrifying creature, he was going to yell and let out all of his frustration against the one responsible for all of this. And, if he felt less mad when he finished, maybe…

 

_Maybe he would cooperate with the planning of the date._

 

~*~

 

Dipper flipped idly through his phone, sipping from his steamy cup of coffee while reading over a post about encounters with what was, supposedly, a Sasquatch; the brunette had to accept it was an interesting reading, despite all the misconception it carried. He was about to leave a comment on it when a bubble text appeared on his screen, the smiling face of his sister being distinguishable immediately, he didn’t delay opening the message.

 

 **_‘Good morning, bro-bro! Here's your amazing sister communicating with you to ask about your unexpected date! Come on! Give me the juicy details.’_ ** Was what it read, a series of emojis following.

 

Dipper chuckled by the antics of the female, the text bringing back at him the memories of that unusual outing, just like he promised, the first thing he did after dialing Bill’s number was giving him an earful of his exact thoughts about his strange and straightforward types of hooking up, finally conceding about arranging their meeting. The whole process took a while, principally for the really different opinions both males had about where was a proper place to hold a first date _(‘No Bill, going to a bakery to buy a wedding cake was_ **_not_ ** _a razonable option, Jesus Christ’),_ but they managed to make it work in the end. All in all, the experience proved to be enjoyable and nice, the blonde was less of an asshole that what Dipper thought at first, a little awkward about threating others even, and shared a lot of interests with the brunette. The Pines boy ended up liking the conversations he held with the other and was already planning a second date. Red dusted his cheeks for the thought, and finally, he answered.

 

 **_‘It went well, I guess, it was fun’._ ** A little after his cellphone rang with a notification.

 

**_‘Ughh, those are not juicy details Dipping sauce! There’s no details at all!!’_ **

 

A second message arrived. **_‘Overall, I’m happy to hear you had a good time! You were seriously needing to go out and enjoy yourself, you were getting as cranky as grunkle Stan’._ **

 

Dipper scoffed at that. **_‘I was not, I enjoy myself pretty much, thank you’._ **

 

 **_‘Sure you do’._ ** The brunette could practically imagine the eye-roll that accompanied that answer, but he couldn't type an answer when another message arrived **_‘Anyway! I was just texting to confirm you went to the date and all, you know? ‘Cause I was getting ready to open the flower shop and when I was arriving I just noticed this big graffiti that's covering the wall from the alleway. And it weirded me out! Because you said you solved the problem with this Bill guy, and I thought I should check up with you’._ **

 

 **_‘What!?’_ ** The brunette not only wrote the word but also screeched at full force, gaining some looks for the people walking close to him, the youngman ignored them in favor of facepalming and groaning for having trusted the words of the other male, it was really not on his best judgement, was it? **_‘Shit, are you serious? I'm really sorry Mabs, it was dumb trusting that guy. I’ll go over to the shop and re-paint it immediately’._ **

 

 **_‘Oh! No, don't worry about it. I'm actually planning on keeping this one!’._ ** The answer he received  was somewhat confusing to him.

 

 **_‘Uh? Why?’_ ** The next text was accompanied with an image, and when the brunette looked at it, a strong shade of scarlet didn’t delay to take over his features.

 

**_‘I think it makes the shop really pretty ;3'_**

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the image, because I'm done fighting with AO3 to display it on the fic: https://www.flickr.com/photos/152594043@N07/#
> 
> This took a lot of time to finish and the drawing is crappy, I know. Still, I hope you enjoyed it! ^^ Tell me what you thought in the comments.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
